Floating docks are used to moor boats and other water craft, and are advantageous for use where the water level may change because the dock surface will always stay above the water level. Typically the floating dock includes a number of floats coupled to the underside of the dock.
The dock is commonly anchored to the bottom of the waterway using a plurality of posts or pipes that are driven into or otherwise secured to the lake bottom or river bed (e.g., via augers on the bottom of the pipes). The pipes are commonly coupled to the dock using pipe sleeves that form a free-floating fit with the pipe. This enables the dock to rise and fall with the changing water level.